


out of the blue

by noticemegenpai (orphan_account)



Series: matsuten girls [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Dates, Rule 63, Sexual Tension, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noticemegenpai
Summary: A few months after leaving high school, Matsukawa receives a text from someone completely unexpected.(A prequel to 'those magic fingers', set a few months prior. Can be read as a standalone work.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I ended up actually really liking 'those magic fingers' and I felt the urge to write more from that universe... So without further ado, here's how it all began!

**Unknown:** HEY

 **Unknown:** So I made that one with the hair on your team give me your number

 **Matsukawa:** One with the hair…?

 **Matsukawa:** Also, who is this??

 **Unknown:** Guess who, Matsukawa-chan~

 **Matsukawa:** You could literally be any number of people

 **Matsukawa:** I know a lot of idiots

 **Unknown:** Now, now, so rude… And to think, I was gonna ask you out!

 **Matsukawa:** That's lovely, except I DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE.

 **Unknown:** Fine, fine. Drumroll, please!

 **Unknown:** *dudududududududun*

 **Unknown:** Iiiiiiiiiiiiiit's satoriiiiiii!!! <3

 **Matsukawa:** No.

 **Unknown:** Yep!

 **Matsukawa:** Tendou?

 **Unknown:** Yep!!

 **Matsukawa:** N o.

 **Unknown:** Is that no you in denial of the fact that I have your phone number, or no as in you're turning down my ever so sweet proposal of a date

 **Unknown:** I'm very cute matsukawa-chan, you're lucky <3

 **Matsukawa:** 1\. You're not, and 2. I'm not.

 **Matsukawa:** Who gave you my number I swear to fuck

 **Tendou:** The one with the straight hair. Tired looking, looks like she could be your daughter

 **Tendou:** First year

 **Matsukawa:** The only person who fits that description is… Kunimi?

 **Matsukawa:** I haven't been on a team with her since high school, either you've been hanging onto my number for at least three months or you're lying

 **Tendou:** Well… I'm not lying ^^;;;

 **Matsukawa:** Seriously

 **Tendou:** …look as much as I love to tease you, I was actually being serious about the date

 **Tendou:** I might have had a crush on you for… A while

 **Tendou:** I was going to leave it but I was talking about it with semi-chan and she told me if I didn't get my shit together she'd do it herself

 **Tendou:** You don't just ignore a threat like that from semi-chan

 **Matsukawa:** …I. Wow.

 **Matsukawa:** Seriously??

 **Tendou:** Is that all you can say?!! Jeez matsukawa-chan

 **Tendou:** Don't go breaking my heart~

 **Matsukawa:** Ugh… Where even are you these days

 **Tendou:** (〃∀〃)

 **Tendou:** Waseda

 **Matsukawa:** Huh. I'm at todai

 **Tendou:** I know. It’s perfect!! (blame your friend again heh)

 **Tendou:** C'mon, matsukawa-chan, pretty please

 **Tendou:** I can be adorable once you get to know me

 **Matsukawa:** I seriously doubt that

 **Matsukawa:** …

 **Matsukawa:** Fine.

 **Tendou:** You're… actually saying yes?

 **Matsukawa:** oh god this WAS a joke wasn't it

 **Tendou:** NONONONO

 **Tendou:** I'm just… Shocked, I guess

 **Matsukawa** : Yeah, well. If you make a fuss I'll kill you, crush or no

 **Tendou:** I can already tell this is gonna be fun~

 **Tendou:** There's a kuroshitsuji event on at the animate café in ikebukuro tomorrow, I kiiinda already nabbed a reservation. Meet there at one?

 **Matsukawa:** A risky first date. You're lucky I like kuroshitsuji

 **Tendou:** I know you do. I also asked kunimi-chan what you were into~

 **Matsukawa:** I feel like I should be worried. Very, very worried. Kunimi knew too much. I always worried about her betraying me

 **Matsukawa:** One sounds good. Meet you there then

 **Tendou:** I look forward to it!! <3

* * *

 

Tendou dropped her phone on the bed beside her, then flopped back, excitedly flailing her arms as she beamed. _Matsukawa had said yes._

She really hadn't been lying when she said she'd had Matsukawa's number for a while. She'd been worried Matsukawa might have changed it in the meantime - but luckily, that wasn't the case.

In truth, Tendou had held a torch for Matsukawa for far longer than she'd care to admit. Back in high school, she relished every chance she got to face her on the court - Tendou's guess blocks, up against Matsukawa's uncanny ability to force her opponents to move as she saw fit, always made for an intense battle over the net. Matsukawa pissed Tendou off like nobody else - and yet, Tendou had loved every single moment of it.

And now, they were _going on a date._ She was ecstatic, to say the least.

At the sound of her shared room’s key card reader beeping, she looked up. Semi shuffled in, arms laden with shopping bags stuffed to the brim with clothes; seeing Tendou, she stopped for a moment, gave her a _look_ , then dumped the bags on her bed.

“You sick or something? Your face is all blotchy,” she said, not sparing Tendou another glance as she rifled through her haul.

“Ahh, Eita, Semi-chan, my darling Semi-Semi-”

“Cut that _out--”_

 _“My dearest Semi-chan._ Bow down to me, for I am your new senpai in love.”

“My…? Fuck off, Satori. You get laid or something?”

Tendou grinned, shaking her head as she bounced on the bed, full of excitement.

“Nope. Well, maybe I will if I'm lucky. I texted Matsukawa-chan!”

Semi stopped rummaging through her bags at that, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh…? Really?”

“Yep. And she agreed to go on a date with me tomorrow!”

“A date, huh? Well, I'm happy for you. Really. Want me to help you pick out an outfit?”

“With all due respect, Semi-chan,” Tendou said, glancing at the shopping bags with exaggerated distaste, “I don't wanna make her run for the hills as soon as she sees me.”

Tendou hooted with laughter as she dodged the pillow flying full-force towards her head. She really couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Matsukawa was waiting outside the Animate Café in Ikebukuro, fiddling with the strap of her satchel, when she heard a familiar, nasal voice call her name from down the street - a name used with a honorific the user most definitely had  _ not _ earned the right to use yet, much to Matsukawa's chagrin. Tendou was running down the street towards Matsukawa at top speed, distinctive red hair a mess, her green skater dress flapping wildly in the wind. 

“Tendou,” Matsukawa said simply in response, just as she almost crashed into her.

“Am I late? I'm late, aren't I?” Tendou looked frantic, bent over and huffing as she tried to catch her breath. Matsukawa raised an eyebrow, looking at her watch. 

“...No? You're right on time.”

“Oh thank  _ god.”  _ Tendou groaned, finally straightening up. She still looked a little flustered, though, and Matsukawa stopped herself just short of smiling.

“Well - it's good to see you again,” Tendou continued. “Uh… Thank you for coming. I still can't really believe it…”

“It's no problem, really. I had nothing else on, and… Well.” Now it was Matsukawa's turn to be flustered, clearing her throat. “Let's go in, shall we?” 

If Tendou caught on to Matsukawa's slightly odd reaction, she said nothing of it.

“Sure thing! Let's go. I've been dying to come here since this event started.”

* * *

After checking out the merch stand and ordering their character-themed drinks, Matsukawa found herself relaxing a little. Maybe it was too soon to judge, but so far, the Tendou she was currently on a date with seemed like a totally different person to the one who used to taunt her during their high school volleyball games. She had that same confidence, but then there was the way she could go on for days about her favourite characters, or the affectionate way she spoke about her friends… Though her high-school self would never have believed it, Matsukawa thought Tendou actually seemed  _ sweet _ . That, and a bit of a dork.

“...Matsukawa-chan?”

Matsukawa blinked, unaware she'd zoned out.

“Oh, sorry. What were you saying?” 

Tendou said nothing in response. Instead, she took a long sip of her acid-green slush, cheeks unmistakably pink. When she finally let go of the straw, she rested her chin on her hand as she spoke, words careful and measured. 

“Why did you agree to come?” 

Matsukawa blinked. 

“Like I say, I didn't have anything else on.”

“I know that's what you said,” she said, raising an eyebrow as she drummed her fingers against the table. Matsukawa sure as  _ hell _ didn't miss that. A wave of ancient repressed fantasies suddenly flooded back as she stared at Tendou's fingers - long, elegant, and  _ god, what were they capable of?  _ No, she chided herself. Stop that.  _ Stop that right now.  _

“That's what you said,” Tendou continued, “but if I got a text from somebody I disliked back in the day, suddenly asking me out, I probably would've just blocked the number. So why?” 

Matsukawa swallowed. She couldn't escape the feeling that she was being analysed, every word she said, every expression she made, being effortlessly picked apart. Maybe Tendou had already figured it out. 

“I guess… I was feeling nostalgic.”

“People don't go on dates with people they don't like for  _ nostalgia _ , Matsukawa-chan. C'mon, I thought you were smarter than that.”

_ “Fine,”  _ Matsukawa said, voice clipped. “Maybe I was curious. You seemed genuine.”

“Oh come  _ on _ , I worked up the guts to tell you how I felt after god-knows how long. Can't you do the same for me?”

_ Damn.  _ So she  _ did _ know. 

“...Fine.  _ Fine _ . Maybe, back in high school, I had… A thing. The tiniest thing. A miniscule, speck-of-dust-sized thing.”

“Is that so?” Tendou was grinning now, looking more than a little pleased with herself. “And here I was, thinking I was kidding myself.”

“Listen, it was  _ not _ some romantic, head-over-heels type thing. You pissed me off like nobody else. It wasn't like that.”

“My, my, there's  _ so _ much to unpack there,” Tendou replied, fixing her with a teasing, heavy-lidded stare. Matsukawa loathed the fact that that face sent a thrill through her body - one that was definitely not appropriate for 1pm at the  _ goddamn Animate Café.  _ And yet, Tendou was far from done. At least she had the decency to lower her voice. 

“Let's get this straight. You had a  _ thing _ for me, but it wasn't  _ romantic _ . I pissed you off. D'you see what kind of picture you're painting for me here, Matsukawa-chan?”

Matsukawa was actually going to die here and now if Tendou didn't stop. 

“You're the worst,” she replied, taking a sip of her iced coffee in an attempt to distract herself. Except now, Tendou was twiddling her straw between those long fingers, and  _ god, this date was not going anything like she planned.  _

“I am, and you love it. So…” Tendou hummed, glancing over at the next table, which happened to be full of squealing teenagers tearing open their blind-bagged keychains. “Forgive me for being forward, but what do you say we finish these, find someone to trade our charms with, then get out of here? Semi-chan'll be out for a good few hours yet.”

Her face red, heat already pooling low in her belly, Matsukawa nodded defeatedly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.”


End file.
